


Fill The Glass

by SweetIllusions



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Barman Deacy, Barman/Client AU, But this could be fun, CEO Dom, Drunkenness, Here I Am Again, I PROMISE THIS WILL BE SHORT, I don't even know what I'm doing here, I have no self control, I know nothing about publicity, M/M, Modern Setting, One Night Stands, Please Don't Hate Me, Publicist Rog, Smut, someone please stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIllusions/pseuds/SweetIllusions
Summary: Roger is in a strange place after having his *ss kicked by a potential first client, what goes better than a few drinks and a charming company?
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *"OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN" Starts playing...*  
> Well, one more work to add to the pile of unfinished writings I'm gonna stress about with every creative block...  
> I just rescued this idea yesterday and it stayed on my mind for so long already, I had to start bringing this to life. This will be "short", I'm thinking of something like 2 or 3 chapters only, and the posting will be alternated with the other works.  
> And since I have ZERO self-control, and wrote this chapter in record time (24 hours! A MIRACLE!), here I am seeking some instant gratification and praise... Yeah, I know, I'm an attention seeker, you all should know that by now...  
> Tell me if you like it, be honest, but also be kind 'cause this world is mean enough...  
> The next one to be updated will be Roger's Diary, so be prepared for that, it's on the works already!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> Enjoy!

"Roger, your reunion is in 30 minutes, there’s no way you’re gonna get there on time!”

“I’m already at the airport, I’m leaving now… Don’t worry, I’ll get there in 15 minutes… Stop calling me, I’ll call you back, bye!” 

Roger Taylor, the new addition to the ShowOn merchandising and publicity team ran to his first meeting with a client. He needed that deal to keep his newly gotten job, otherwise, he’d be in trouble, on the risk of having to abandon his precious life in London and going back to Cornwall, to live with his mom and sister again.

The cold weather in New York made his hands shake when he rushed to get a cab outside the airport, luckily, there was a driver ready to work and he only needed to show the address he was going to.

That was his first work overseas, he was overjoyed with the opportunity of sealing a great deal right at the beginning, and he was sure his boss only sent him because she trusted Roger's potential. 

The drive was fast, considering the 8am traffic, and in fact, he had one hour to be there because the client’s secretary told him he’d only start working at 9am, Roger was not late, never. 

He enjoyed the view of the city, all the tall buildings, all the modernity, all the people on the streets going all the ways, even with that unstoppable freezing weather. To be honest, that was a little like central London, all grey and white and stupidly cold, but to Roger, there was something quite poetic about that, a different scent, the smell of new opportunities flowing through the air. He felt optimistic about his reunion, that was exactly what he needed, to be the publicist of a big company. Nothing bad for someone who spent the last six months jumping from one small job to the other. 

The building was a little intimidating, all mirrored, about 30 floors up in the sky’s direction. As soon as the driver parked near the sidewalk, Roger paid him and jumped out of the vehicle, looking at all the lights in the bright sky of white clouds reflected on the walls, his own image reflected, he felt so small and unprepared for his presentation. 

Passing the identification security he announced himself and the office he represents and got into the lift that would take him to the 9th floor. 

At the lift, Roger rehearsed his introduction, how he would sell the fish, how he intended to convince them that he was the publicist they were looking for, it was fast, but looking at himself on the huge mirror, when there was no one around him, was a good way to train his speech, and boost his confidence. 

_ We’re, better, I WILL compromise to the sellings of each and every one of your products day and night, find the best visual identity to each one of them, the sales will rise as soon as I start working with your team, sir. These,  _ he raises the files to pretend he’s showing them the graphics. _ These will stay in the past, I assure you. _

As soon as he finished talking to himself, the door to the lift opened, revealing a big lounge, with a beautiful view of the city, plenty of space between the main desk, on the left side of the lounge, and a small balcony with a distracted secretary working on the computer on the right side, close to the elevators. 

Presuming the secretary already knew about his arrival he lost no time and went straight to the main desk, where a beautifully shaped woman had her eyes on some files. 

_ That must be the wife of the big Dominique Beyrand, the biggest CEO of his niche.  _ Roger thought, making a long walk and slow walk through the hall. 

“Sit down and I’ll talk to you in a minute.” She demands, bossly, still having her back to Roger, not giving him all the attention he thought he’d get. 

“I’m Roger Taylor, publicist, and merchandiser on ShowOn Publicity,” Roger stands his hands for a handshake, that’s left unnoticed. “I’m here to talk with Dominique Beyrand, is he here already?” he finishes, confidentially. 

“I am Dominique Beyrand…” She said, already furious with his sexist assumption that she was a man. Dominique eyed him from head to toe, doubting that that young creature in front of her could help on anything. 

_ FUCK! _ Roger thought, realizing his first mistake of the day, hoping that would be the only one. 

“And you… Wanna work for me?” She asked, scorn written in her eyes. 

Roger knew he was screwed, royally screwed. He’d never imagined that the CEO of the biggest automotive industry company was a woman, all the women in his life hate cars, leave alone mechanics...

“Yes, ma’am.” His voice went to the lowest tone possible, shame flushed on his face making him a sweaty mess while he kept his eyes down on the see-through table.

Dominique sat at her chair, more like a black leather throne, crossed her legs and made herself comfortable. “What makes YOU my best choice, young man? What do you know about this industry?” Dominique said, using her French accent against him to sound more powerful, the perks of being bilingual is that you’re always at least two words ahead on any conversation, it’s intimidating for some, and she knew that.

“I… I love cars.” He responded nervously. “My father works with tractors on a farm, he used to take me for small drives when I was a baby, and I grew up interested in all that involves cars, velocity, races.” He said in one go, barely taking time to breathe. That information was not on his mental script… “I’ve been one of your costumers for years, since my first car, an Alpha 69, my first love, I know how to sell cars, car products, give me a bunch of steering wheels alone and I’ll make people buy them, I swear.” He finished, cursing himself for all the anxiety flowing through his veins. 

“I know all of that, silly boy. Unlike you, I like to know the people I’m gonna meet, especially those who can change my life.” she announced sarcastically. 

“I’m really sorry, ma’am…” Roger tried to initiate an excuse.

“Let’s move on, boy, you can start your presentation now before I get bored.” Dominique cuts his talking with an annoyed look. “I don’t have all week, it was a miracle to find time for this today, go on…” she signals for the whiteboards that he could use to start his work, Roger promptly get up and start working on the board, making notes and setting up graphics. 

“Ok, I’m gonna start talking about this…” Roger points to the graphic representing the last trimester of sales the company had, but his nerves are far from prepared to give Dominique the best he could show, his voice shakes, he dropped his marker half a dozen of times, he couldn’t seem to find the technical words to nothing he wanted to say, and on the top of it all, he forgot the title of the brand twice while speaking, and the name was written on the board and on Dominique’s nametag. 

Dominique kept asking questions, going above and beyond to know his professional intentions, tackling him to push forward, trying to get the best out of the young man. 

But it seemed like a lost cause… It was a disaster in Roger’s eyes. With each passing minute, Roger’s energy got lower and lower. He just couldn’t believe the chance of this life was running away from him that fast.

“That was quite convincing, Roger, doing well here…” Dominique said, getting up from her chair and coming closer to the man. “Now, let’s talk prices, so we can all do other things for the day, okay?” She said, approaching the board and taking notes on her phone. “I hope you prepared at least two good options for your prices unless you’re thinking on working for free…” She said, making the young man shake with her seductive voice. 

No, Roger didn’t think he needed to put a price on his work. He talked about that with his boss but thought this would be discussed between the company and the client, not with him. He always hated to do that, his price and the company’s price were two different things…

“Let’s talk numbers and dollar signs” he sighs, ready to improvise. “We can work the basics, commercials for all newspaper and magazines, billboard format, with constant supervision to changes on the market and two to four options of layouts that you can choose which ones will be released, this for 40k pounds.” He pointed to his research on preferences from the potential clients. “Or you can have the whole thing, paper, TV, Internet and Radio for 100k pounds, same treatment, full attention, plus 2 more options on each platform.” He said, sounding a lot more confident and serious on the outside. Inside still shaking in fear of rejection. Whatever she chose, he’d get 30%, nothing bad for a single deal, even though he just created the prices in his head based on what he’d need to completely change his life, or at least begin to... 

“You get a lot more balls when talking about money, boy.” She observed “I like that…” 

Dominique took the research from the white board, a single graphic with all the information she needed to make her decision, and went back to behind her desk.

“I’m definitely calling you back soon, Roger.”

“But I need an answer today, ma’am. I’m going back to London tonight…” He protested in frustration.

“Well, Roger, unfortunately, we can’t always get what we want or what we need… This is business, things take time to become official…” She says, determined.

“So, it’s a deal, you’re signing with us?” Roger questioned, hopeful.

“It’s still up to discussion, I have people to talk to, but I’ll let you know…” She moved her attention to other papers up her desk.

“You can’t be serious… What I’m gonna say to my boss then?” Roger dropped his mood, annoyed and frustrated. He knew his entire team would want answers, and could already feel the pressure rising on both his shoulders. 

“Tell her I send my regards… You’ll hear from me as fast as possible…” Dominique said, not changing the focus. “Now, if you excuse me, my day has to keep moving forward! Safe travels, Roger Taylor!”

The young man was left speechless, mind rotating faster than Earth… Was that a good reunion? Was it that bad as it was on his head? 

Noticing that Dominique ignored him completely he turned his back, making some sort of walk-of-shame until close to the lift, where he received a sympathetic look from Dominique’s secretary. 

His flight was scheduled to later that day, close to midnight, and he had no hotel reservation waiting for him. The weather was becoming stronger, snow painting the city white, he didn’t realize his reunion had lasted that long, but it was half past noon when he reached the first floor again and could feel how cold the streets were, even through the warmth of the building’s reception the wind left him freezing. He took his gloves from the pockets on his overcoat and wore them, together with a scarf that was folded on his small travel bag.

The wind was discouraging, and there were less people on the streets because of it, but he still had to find a place where he could pass the time before he had to make his way back to the airport. He decided to walk around the neighbourhood with his work backpack and his things, searching for a place where he could get a bite of something minimally tasty and, luckily, drown the stress with some cheap american whisky. 

He cursed himself again for underestimating the power of American’s winter. He was supposed to be wearing at least one more pair of pants, it was just like London after all, chances of snow and rain all the damn time.

“Next reunion must be in Florida…” he whispers, observing the streets. Some places were closed and empty, some restaurants worked on full capacity, packed with workers trying to escape the snow. A green frontage called his eyes, it looked familiar, like one of the pubs back home. He made a quick walk to the place, that had no Open or Closed sign at the door, and decided to give it a try. 

As he entered, the warmth of a strong heather warmed his body, it was definitely a good place to stay during the cold afternoon. 

“We’re closed!” A young man announced from the kitchen, not lifting his head to pay Roger some attention. “Thanks to this damn weather I have no cook or waiters today, so we’re not opening.” 

“Even for a lost man?” Roger asked. 

“It depends, how can I help you?” The man returned with a different question. 

“I’ll pay good money for you to fill me a glass of whisky while I send some messages, oh... and don’t let me freeze until tonight. I have no place to stay and it’s too early to go back to the airport...” Roger begged, already loosening the scarf around his neck.

John looked at the man in front of him, blond, good looking, just as young as him, packed with work stuff he had to carry everywhere. 

“Deal, come in… I’m in a kind mood and you’ll keep me company…” John said, getting a glass from the pile he washed and filling it with the liquor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if it's good, I don't really care, I like it, it's COMPLETE!! 
> 
> God, that was hard work... I'm very proud, even tho I don't know if it's gonna work for you all as it did for me...
> 
> It's cute... Like, really cute. 
> 
> The adrenaline rush of getting something done is real. Had I already said I'm proud of this? 
> 
> 'Cause I really am...
> 
> Make sure to leave comments, but be nice to me, I'm all fragile after all of this...

Roger got close to the counter, leaving his things balanced on the seat beside him. He took a deep look on all the bottles at the wall behind the barman, then he took the drink that was offered to him and downed it in one go, grimacing as the bitterness of the drink invaded his taste buds and filled his throat. 

“I might need something to eat to go with this… What do you have?” He said, realizing he had an empty stomach and was wearing a suit that didn’t deserve a stain of vomit. 

“I didn’t have help in the kitchen today, so I seriously have nothing prepared, but I was about to make myself a burger with fries, do you want the same?” John offered simply out of politeness, still not paying much attention to the unexpected customer. 

“I’ll take the offer, I haven't had time to eat since my flight…” Roger responded, happy that he’d have a hot meal and booze to distract himself.

“I’ll be back soon…” John said, pushing the door to the kitchen.

Roger was left alone to finally observe the place, it was a nice pub, dark wood tables for 2, 4 or 6 people, a big screen on the wall for game nights, a few pictures of famous customers here and there and a few awards of best dish of the year from some other glorious times during the 90s. He got curious about the history of the place, considering it couldn’t belong to the young barman all this time. He sat and waited for a few more minutes until the smell coming from the other room, where he presumed it was the kitchen, curiosity almost got him again, making him get up from his seat and try to see how was behind the door, but he reminded his mom’s words saying that if we could see a restaurant’s kitchen, we’d never eat out. He smiled at the thought, considering the tidiness of the place. Maybe the kitchen was better than the one at his flat, but no one needed to know that. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing his muscles and patiently waiting for the american meal.

“Here it is…” John appeared, carrying a tray with two big burgers and two bowls with thick fries, together with a tremendous amount of garlic mayonnaise and ketchup packs. 

“Woah…” Roger exclaimed when John carefully got the plates in front of him. “You’re an artist, this is beautiful!” 

“You must be very hungry, this is definitely not my best work…” John replied, looking unimpressed, but secretly happy with the compliment. He worked in that kitchen since he was 15 years old, it was a long time practicing the perfect burger that paid the bills and his college now that his father was gone.

The men started to eat their burgers in silence, the only noises in the room were the sounds of Roger’s soft moans, embarrassingly shy, but definitely something John loved to hear, that meant he did a good job, that meant he honoured his father’s legacy one more time, even if it was just a meal, that blond guy that came out of freaking England liked his food. 

“I’m taking you to England, you have one hour to pack your things!” Roger said, after the last bite of the burger. 

“Absolutely not! I’m not gonna be your personal chef, mate…” John replied harshly, finishing his own plate. “But thanks for the compliment anyway…” 

When Roger thought of starting a conversation to start to get to know the boy a little better, his phone ranged and he had to go back to professional mode.

“Finally, was your phone off all this time?? I couldn’t reach you for hours…” The irritated tone of his boss came fast on his ears.

“Oh, it must’ve been the damn weather, all services must be on the edge today…” he replied, sending an annoyed grin that made John eye-roll.

“Whatever, I’m glad to know you’re alive… Now, let’s go to the point, ‘cause I got a phone call from Dominique Beyrand, and she wants a new reunion with you for the next month… I thought you were supposed to seal the deal in one day…”

“Oh no, come on. She said she’d get in touch with you for the final deal, can you take it from here, please? That woman is scary...”

“Honey, if she wants you, she’ll have it. Whatever it takes to make her our client. I’m scheduling your new trip next month. I hope you liked New York…”

His boss turned off the call without waiting for his answer, there was no remedy, he’d be back to New York much sooner than he thought.

“Bad news?” John said, getting their plates and starting to clean them. 

“It’s a matter of point of view, really.” Roger started to talk. “On the bad side, I’m gonna have a reunion with the female version of the Godfather, but with a French accent.”

“And there’s a good side?” The younger man asked.

“You’ll have to make me another burger…” Roger said, playfully flirting with the young man, 

“Is this the good part? Sounds like just a work day for me…” John replied sarcastically. 

“Haha… Admit it, I’m not a terrible company.”

“Well, it’s you or the silence of the snow day, so I really can’t complain… Both are nice…”

“See, consider this a win! And all I’ll ask of you now is to give me a glass of that Johnnie right there…” he said, pointing his empty glass to the bottle on the shelf behind John.

John smiled at the coincidence, a John serving a glass of Johnnie.

“What’s so funny?” Roger asked, partly intrigued partly enchanted by the men’s smile. 

In response John only offered Roger his now full glass and his free hand for a hand shake, grinning while he properly introduced himself for the first time.

“I’m John. Nice to meet you…”

“Whoa, I see it now…” Roger started to laugh, taking John’s hand on a firm handshake. “I’m Roger…” Both men laugh at the incident, getting more and used to each other’s presence. John finally allowed himself to pay attention to the other man’s features, the way his hair shaped his face, the natural blue-ocean eyes, the soft rosy lips… Roger was a sight to be observed calmly, he had that ethereal hypnotizing kind of beauty that was not very common, and John had seen tons of handsome guys entering that place. 

“Will you let me drink alone?” Roger asked, breaking the ice and taking John back to reality. 

“One of us still has to work, ya’know?” John answers dryly, disguising his sudden shyness with the pile of already cleaned and dried glasses.

“Oh, you really are having such a busy day today, I see…” Roger sarcastically looked around to all the empty spaces. 

“Are you always so cocky?”

“Yup!” Roger raised his glass to his lips and took a big sip of the whisky, but this time the liquid didn’t burn so bad. “One drink, I’ll even pay for it…” he offered. 

John felt the cold from outside invade the closed doors, making him shiver a little bit, maybe one drink wouldn’t hurt, he only had to keep it professional. 

“Okay, you won.” he announced, getting himself a glass and filling it with the same whisky. “But only because it’ll keep my blood warm enough, it seems like the weather is not getting better today…”

“Don’t even joke with that, mate, please. I love America, I could write songs about it, but I’m gonna need to go back home soon…” the blond man responded, looking at his phone to check on the hour, it was mid afternoon still, only 3pm, he would have to wait a few more hours to make his way to the airport. 

“Would you like another?” John said, before getting the first sip of his drink and making a face to the bitter taste that went down his throat. “God, that burns…” 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve never drank before and that I’m the evil person who’s corrupting you…”

“I’m twenty-two years old, I’ve been working here since I was 15 and that was when I started drinking, stealing beers from that freezer over there…” John sent him an irritated glare, pointing to the beer freezer. “But thanks for asking, anyway…”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you.” Roger said, turning his attention to the drink in front of him. “So, this is a family place?” he kept trying to make conversation. 

“Belonged to my father, he opened this place back in the 90’s when he came from Leicester.” John felt like talking about his father a lot more, he wanted to tell Roger about the big game days where he was allowed a day off to interact with the people, tell him about the countless times he saw his father close the place at 3 am so they could go home together, but he kept it quiet, he didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

“So, you’re from the motherland, the big ol’ UK… I knew there was a certain accent...” Roger responded quickly and enthusiastically. 

“He was, I was born here. The accent is just the result of years serving mostly brits…” 

“Don’t ever lose it. It goes well on you… The way you let the words flow, I mean…”

John didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just nodded. How to explain to the other man that he wished his voice was more firm like his, that he wished he had this raspy soothing tone together with that carefree attitude that was unlike any other he ever saw. 

Roger didn’t know if it was the liquor or the cold, but he was really starting to get a certain feeling from the other man, he had a charm, with the posture and the shyness perfectly balanced, the way his cheeks would burn after a few looks, Roger was tempted to make a bigger move…

The men talked about the weather and the lifestyle of the city, Roger felt like he would just listen to John’s voice forever, observing each mannerism and each signal of interest that he could get, John was very discreet, clearly interested in Roger, but not willing to make that any easier to the blond man. 

Roger told John about his work, his struggles with college days not long ago and his strong passion for music, the dream to one day become a rockstar, one of the big musicians he’s used to listen to everyday, smiling when John showed interest in his favorite songs. 

Due to the fact that Roger kept trying to make John have another drink with him, and the younger man’s incapability to say no to whatever Roger suggested, soon both men were fairly tipsy. Smiles transformed into loud laughters, and even the most trivial stories were seen now as big adventures. Roger kept promising to come back over and over to see John, maybe take him on dates, watch a game or go to concerts, anything they could do to enjoy each other’s company more and more, and John was now willing to stop rationalizing everything and just live the moment. He left his usual spot behind the counter and sat beside Roger, for warmth and closeness. 

“I want to kiss you so bad…” Roger murmured, his raspy-soft tone invading John’s senses like a melody, causing goosebumps.

“I’m not gonna stop you if you do…” he whispered back, looking at Roger’s ocean-blue eyes and watch as the blond got dangerously close to him, brushing his nose to John’s and placing a hand to the back of the younger man’s neck, gently brushing their lips together, feeling the warm texture that came to meet his own lips. John closes his eyes and let Roger take the lead, both men so hot, faces reddening from desire, uncertain what to do with their hands. Roger waited until John had fully moved himself to his side, leaving the chair and standing just as close as Roger as he could, not breaking the kiss for a second. 

Roger made space for John between his legs, getting closer to the man, taking his hands off the John’s neck and placing them just above his waist, John responded by letting his own arms go around Roger’s neck. The pleasured noises that came from John’s mouth to his were more hinebriating than the alcohol he drank, he wasn’t thinking straight anymore, all the blood on his body going south on him, making his pants so uncomfortable. 

“I wanna touch you, can I…?” Roger asked, rushing his hands through John’s winter coat, waiting for the man to nod in consent to move his hands under the coat, untugging John’s shirt from his pants and delicately running his cold hand up the man’s spine, causing more of the goosebumps John loves to feel, and soft moans from him that were better than music to Roger’s sensitive ears. 

“You are… I… I want…” John’s incoherent thoughts went wild while he tried his best to go through all the layers of fabric to get a hold of Roger’s skin. “I want you…” He kissed Roger again, but broke the kiss fast and turned around.

“Where are you going?” Roger asked. 

“I don’t want more clients today.” John said, going to the door of the pub and closing the door and all the blinds, turning all the lights off, leaving them to be illuminated by the one that came from the kitchen. 

“Oh, I see it now… Good idea.” Roger said, catching up his breath after the incredible first make out session with the “no-more-a-stranger”. He prepared himself, deciding to stand on his feet, opening the zipper of his pants to give him more freedom, and when he was done he saw John’s rushed steps coming back to him, locking him in his arms again, kissing him with the intimacy of who lost all shyness in the wind. “Want you…”

John got his hand down along Roger’s waist, his loosened up pants giving him more access, almost like an invitation to make a move over there. He lost no time with words, just signalling with his eyes his new intention, getting a firm nod and a grin from Roger, with his consent. After that, John’s hand slipped down the waistband of Roger’s underwear, feeling the warmth of his cock welcoming him, twitching in lust when John’s hand got all around it. “More, please…” Roger urged him to move his hand, regretting standing up ‘cause suddenly his knees feel like jelly. Roger supported his back on the counter to keep his position while John showered his face and lips with kisses while moving his firm fingers around the blond man’s cock. “You’re so good, taste so good…” The younger man said.

“Let me…” Roger said, sliding his hand inside John’s pants and grabbing his butt firmly, giving it a light squeeze “It’s soft…” he murmured. 

John fastened the pace of his hand, feeling Roger’s cock get tighter trapped around his fingers, the sticky feeling of the pre-cum spreading around the head and all along John’s fingers, Roger was almost losing his mind, softening on John’s arms, moving his hips to the rhythm John created, something that only belonged to them, that none of their previous partners had given them before. 

It didn’t take long for Roger to hit his climax, getting lost inside the feeling, groaning in the ecstasy that almost drowned him, cumming all over his low belly and John’s hand, almost fading into John’s arms, hiding his face on the crook of John’s neck until the aftershocks ended. 

“You alive?” John asked, satisfied with the fact that he could melt Roger with so little… 

“More than I’ve ever been…” The blond murmured into John’s neck. “Hold me, please?” he asked, softly, needing more of that warmth. John enlaced Roger on his arms, tight, sniffing in the scent from the man’s body. 

“That was…”

“Mindblowing…”

Both men recovered their energies in each other’s arms. Roger wanted to make John feel as good as he felt at the moment, he wanted to make him see the same stars he could see every time he closed his eyes and reminding himself of how John’s hand worked its magic, thrusting him in the right pace, at the right way, like he knew Roger’s body from other times, other life, something he couldn’t explain, but that felt so right. 

Fully awake again, Roger went down to his knees, staring at the front of John’s pants and the volume that came from it, he unzipped the younger man’s pants and freed his cock from the underwear. “You’re not like me…” he whispered, looking up, referencing the length of the semi erection in front of him. 

“Are you sure you want to....? You don’t have to, ya’ know?”

“There’s nothing I want more, don’t worry…” he replied, feeling the hardness of John’s cock pulsing in his hand, warm and slicky. Roger took a few deep breaths, getting as much oxygen as he could inside his lungs, before he started his work of getting John’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head while having his lips sealed around the hard skin of the head 

John responded fast, moaning and groaning, keeping his feet firm on the floor while his body melted to the wetness of Roger’s warm lips, licking, sucking. John’s hand crossed through the blond locks of Roger’s hair, grabbing it firmly, pressing just slightly hard, enough to help Roger keep the pace as balanced as it could be. 

Roger could feel the taste of pre-cum in his mouth, indicating that John was getting close to his climax, but he wasn’t close to finishing his job… He stopped sucking into the man’s cock and got a firm hold of his balls, not squeezing, just keeping it there, he looked up at John’s reaction and, amazed by the puzzled look on the man’s eyes, then he took the wet member off his mouth fully and turned his attention to the balls in front of him, teasing with his hands the line it had and then giving it a long soft squeeze that would keep John alert, having the prolonging effect he was looking for. “ _ Oh, the benefits of knowing a man’s fear of pain…” _

After that he turned his attention back to the head of the brunette’s cock, his mouth now accustomed to the length of it, getting it all the way to his throat, preparing himself for the occasional gag, that fortunately didn’t happen. Only when he felt he couldn’t go any further, when the grip of John’s hand to his hair started to hurt, and he felt by John’s murmurs and moans that he wouldn’t last longer than a couple of minutes, he set the man’s balls free, fastening the work of his tongue and lips all around the warm and wet cock.

John tried his best to keep the control of his body, he knew Roger only wanted him to last longer, and so he did, when his mind started to feel grog with lust, he allowed himself to release his load, only having time for a groaned warning before Roger was taking it all inside that pretty mouth of his, the sight itself was breathtakingly hot, making John let himself go deep in the numbing euphoria of the moment, he could barely feel Roger anymore, he just knew he was there, and that was enough. 

When they had both finished, John got to his knees, looking at the blissful tiredness in Roger’s eyes and imagining his own face looked just as happy, he sat down and asked the blond to rest his knees sitting on John’s lap, and Roger obeyed, still weak from all the work done, still amazed by all that happened, they just stayed there on the floor, enveloped in each other’s arms, not wanting the moment to be washed away…

Roger almost forgot he was not in London, forgot he had a flight to catch, he only cared about the man holding him, until a beep on his phone brought him back to reality. He searched the pockets on his work back on the seat beside them and not really making an effort to leave John’s lap he got the phone and read the message from British Airlines. 

“Reminder that your flight BA 7839, traveling from JF Kennedy Airport - New York (USA) to Heathrow Airport - London (UK) is scheduled to 22:30, on March 14th 2020. Gate J. Don’t forget to make your check-in at least 30 minutes before the scheduled hour. Safe travels.

British Airlines Team”

He looked at the hour, it was nearly 20:30.

John saw his  countenance change, knowing almost immediately that it was time to wake up from their dream. 

“You will come back, next month, right?” He asked, unsure if Roger was really coming back to see him as soon as he could.

“As many times as possible” was the answer that filled John’s heart with joy. “I might even apply to be the personal assistant of that mean bitch if that means being close to you…”

“Clingy…” John smiled. 

“You started with the puppy eyes and everything…” 

“We better get up, I’ll take you to the airport…” He said, helping Roger and then himself getting up, both men prepared themselves fast, erasing the evidence of their lovemaking. Minutes later they were leaving the pub together, but not as strangers, as Roger reached for John’s hands as soon as he finished locking the door and John guided Roger, shoulder to shoulder as they found the way to the car, parked across the street. 

John was silent part of the way to the airport, making Roger leave a lonely tear be blinked away as he watched the night lights of the city passing by. 

“It was not a fling, you’re not going to be forgotten, and I know you feel the same... you are mine now, we’ll make it work.” Roger promised.

“We will make it work…” John agreed, knowing very well that both of them meant every single word. 


End file.
